Trans-4-amino-1-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid derivatives are useful as intermediates of medicament etc. For example, trans-4-(2-methylpropane-2-sulfonylamino)cyclohexanecarboxylic acid and the like are disclosed as intermediates of NPYY5 receptor antagonists in the following Patent Literature 1. However, an isolation yield of the trans isomer is only 40% by the process described in the literature because the cis isomer does not smoothly isomerize to the trans isomer even if it is reacted for many hours. Therefore, the process is not necessarily satisfying as a process for a mass-production of the trans isomer.
A development of a convenient process for the preparation of trans-4-amino-1-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid has been desired in order to efficiently mass-produce various trans isomers of amino derivatives and/or carboxyl derivatives from 4-amino-1-cyclohexane carboxylic acid.
Patent Literature WO01/37826